


A Gift of Showing.

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing, Voyeurism, past Jack Harkness/Doctor/River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stop off on planet has River wanting to show Amy what she was shown years before. (Dom!River)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Showing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Doctor Who, Amy/author's choice, http://sinlikeyoumeanit.tumblr.com/post/2568892753 (NSFW)  
> Prompted By Scripps  
> Words:625
> 
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge at BDSM_Fandom on LJ.

Every planet was different, there was always new things to discover and River was showing her the highlights of this one. The way the Doctor blushed and agreed that River would be the best one to 'show Amy a good time' made her want to go and try what ever it is.

There was no running to do here. River told her in that soft sweet way that she might get tied up but it would only be for fun. The under clothes, at least she thought they were under clothes that River handed her to wear were nothing Amy had ever seen before. River would only allow her to put on a short summer dress over them.

Amy felt exposed, she felt like anyone would see through the dress. River's soothing words and touches got her out of the TARDIS into the street. Her short dress was the most modest out fit she saw. The way people were being lead on leashes by another, the beauty of the bodies made her wet. It shocked her, as she thought of leading Rory likes. Thought of him by her feet.

"River?"

"Shh, honey not yet." River put her hand on her shoulder and lead her. She didn't need a leash, just that simple touch got Amy to follow where ever she was leading.

Where she was leading ended up to be a busy looking club where people where putting their submissives on display. River sat down in a chair leaving a pillow next to her feet for Amy. "Kneel on the pillow sweet heart."

As Amy did River's arms looped around her and she put her head on Amy's shoulder, "The Doctor took me here my first time, he and Jack, it had been Jack's idea." She pressed a kiss to Amy's neck as she spoke, "Jack dressed me, I was almost dressed just like you, but the Doctor bound my hands. Like that woman there, see how her hands are bound behind her and her Dom is leading her to the platform. No honey just nod don't speak." River's hand pushed up Amy's dressed, drawling circles around her belly button.

"See how careful he is as he leads her up the steps, how he is taking care of her? How she follows him? See the trust in her eyes? She knows he'll take care of her, that he wont let her lose her balance." Amy nodded again with a soft whimper as River pushed her fingers lower, playing with the fine hair on her womanhood.

"He's putting her on display because he's proud of her. Watch as she kneels down before him. I don't know what he has plan for her but it's going to be good. Do you think by the end of the day you'll let me display you? You're a beautiful little girl Amy, I am sure any Dom here would love to have you on the end of the leads. But not today, to day you're mine."

Amy let out a hiss of pleasure as River's finger brushes over her clit, her head going back to rest on River's breasts. "That's right sweet heart, let me see you. Do you think you could let me take off the dress? Mhmm? We wouldn't want to get it dirty would we."

River slowly removed the dress at Amy's nod, slowly showing her to the rest of the people gathered. Amy knew that not everyone was looking but she could feel the weight of their eyes, feel as if they were as River pressed a finger inside of her, teasing her opening.

As the pleasure played with her brain her last clear thought was yes..she was going to have to come here with Rory.


End file.
